


Practice Makes Perfect

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Draco100's prompt 24: Hiking.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Draco100's prompt 24: Hiking. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Practice Makes Perfect

~

“Hiking through the wilderness is their worst idea yet,” groaned Draco.

Potter sighed. “It’s part of the Auror fitness test, Malfoy. Just shut up so we can complete it, okay?”

“I just think there are better ways for us to prove our fitness level. Other than useless forays into the wilderness.”

Potter rolled his eyes. “Like?”

Draco hummed. “Duelling, jogging, shagging, flying—”

“Wait!” Potter cried. “Did you say…shagging?”

Draco smirked. “Shagging’s a decent workout.” He licked his lips. “At least it is the way _I_ do it.” 

Potter’s eyes narrowed. “Prove it.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Definitely.” 

“You’re on.” 

~

“Shouldn’t we find shelter?” Potter panted. 

Draco thrust hard, startling a moan. “Scared someone will see?”

“Worried I’ll freeze my bits off,” Potter shot back. “It isn’t exactly warm here.” 

“Are you or are you not a wizard, Potter?” Draco growled. “How did you stay warm while we were hiking? Cast a Warming Charm.” 

Potter grumbled something under his breath, and a warm shield formed around them. 

“Wandless magic? Impressive.” Draco sped up. “Still…want to…find someplace else to fuck?”

Potter’s hand sped up as he wanked himself. “Shut up and fuck me,” he growled.

And smirking, Draco did.

~

“The monitors indicate you got quite the workout on your hiking expedition, gentlemen.” Robards regarded them. “You both beat your personal best. Good work.”

“I couldn’t have done it without Potter.” Draco smiled. “He was…inspiring.” 

Potter coughed. “Er, Malfoy inspired me, too, sir.”

“Yes, you do seem to work together rather well.” Robards pursed his lips. “Keep this up and I’m may have to enter you two in the International Auror Games as the English representatives.”

Draco blinked. “We were that good?” 

“Yes.” Robards made a shooing motion. “Now go practise.”

Grabbing Potter, Draco dragged him out. “Yes, sir.” 

~

Panting, Potter rolled off Draco. “That’s our third ‘practice’ session today.”

“And our tenth this week,” said Draco. He grinned. “Are you complaining?” 

“No.” Potter hummed. “I think we should make this a regular thing.”

Draco turned his head to look at him. “Or we could always…resume the hiking.”

With a growl, Potter tackled him, kissing him soundly. When he drew back, he was smirking. “I’ve had my fill of hiking.”

“And what about ‘practice’?” Draco murmured. 

“Oh, I’m just getting started with those,” said Potter, kissing him again. 

Draco smiled into the kiss. He could live with that. 

~


End file.
